It is commonplace that a user calls an information assistance service for information, e.g., a telephone listing of a desired party, identified by the party's name and location, e.g., city and state. In response, the service searches a conventional database, e.g., electronic white pages (EWP), containing listings associated with the specified city and state. Oftentimes a user needs more than one phone number, as she tries to accomplish multiple related tasks. For example, a user asking for a hotel's phone number is very likely to be interested in one or more of travel related services, e.g., making a reservation at that hotel, making a dinner reservation at the hotel's or a nearby restaurant, booking a sightseeing tour of the city where the hotel is located, or renting a car. In prior art, a user or her agent needs to first identify the necessary travel-related services, and decide on the particular vendors rendering the identified services, e.g., the desired restaurants, companies offering sightseeing tours, and car rental companies. The user (or agent) may then need to call the information assistance service for telephone numbers to contact the vendors to make desired arrangements. This process is time-consuming because the user (or agent) has to call multiple vendors and repeat the same information, e.g., name, credit card number, etc. over and over again. Oftentimes the same vendor is called more than once if it could not be reached in a prior call.